The present invention generally relates to a flow restrictor for a medical fluid infusion system, and more specifically to a novel flow restrictor that reduces occlusion and is readily attached to the remainder of the infusion system.
A medical fluid infusion system typically provides a fluid flow path between a medical fluid source and a patient. A flow restrictor may be employed along the length of such flow path to limit or control fluid flow to the patient to avoid run away flow conditions and better assure fluid flow rates in accordance with a desired fluid therapy or protocol.
Among the drawbacks of prior art flow restrictors is their tendency to occlude, reducing the flow rate therethrough. Specifically, prior flow restrictors have allowed a significant amount of vapor, such as water vapor, to evaporate from the fluid flowing through the flow restrictor. As a result, the fluid within the flow restrictor may tend to crystallize during extended storage, thereby limiting or occluding fluid flow within the flow restrictor.
While certain materials are known to limit or prevent vapor transmission, such materials commonly have other drawbacks. For example, such material are often incompatible with the other materials of the fluid flow path, in that they cannot be reliably bonded or sealed together, with the potential for fluid leakage. Also, such materials may be subject to kinking when bent, which may impede fluid delivery to the patient.
Accordingly, it is realized that there are still unmet needs for a flow restrictor in infusion systems and it is desired to provide a flow restrictor that addresses one or more of these or other shortcomings as described below.